Three BroomSticks Confrontation
by Baellista
Summary: A little firewhiskey, and a few confrontations. RR and i'll return the favor!
1. Default Chapter

**_ Yes, this is strange. Yes, I know this. And frankly, I like it. IF you dont like it, don't bother to review, cause your not only wasting your time, your well..actually you are only wasting your time, cause I dont give a firebolt! Muahaha! If you like it though, please do review ^_^_**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, so you -don't- like him?" A black eyebrow quirked upwards as green eyes met chocolate brown ones.  
  
"Of Course NOT!" The owner of said brown eyes bit out, her eyes dropping at the last word.  
  
Harry Potter, normal-wizard-wanna-be, chuckled and reach out, flicking his friend lightly on the nose. "Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, 'Mione."  
  
She blinked.  
  
He giggled.  
  
She grew red.  
  
He nearly lost it laughing.  
  
So...  
  
She slapped him upside the head.  
  
and then...  
  
laughed too, shaking her head at herself, and at the antics of her slightly drunk best friend.  
  
Something struck her then, as she looked at him, then at the bottle of fire-whiskey sitting in front of him. "We need to get you back up to the school Harry, before anyone finds out your gone."  
  
The boy-who-lived snorted, and lifted the bottle to his lips again. "Yes, like Dumbledore's not already aware of the fact."  
  
Hermione froze, and then focused on straightening her robes.  
  
Harry snorted again.  
  
"He sent you, Didnt he?"  
  
"Maybe..." She mumbled, and he put the whiskey down, leaning over to flick her on the nose again. 'WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" She burst out, rubbing it gently and glaring at him.  
  
"Will if you will." He said nonchalantly, grinning at her in a way that would have made Ginny's heartstop, and almost made hers, although she wasn't interested in him like that. It showed rarely, but Harry had all the charm of his father, just luckily not much of the arrogance, as tempered by his mother.  
  
She shook herself mentally, halting her musings to ask curiously. "If i will what?"  
  
"Stop provoking me." Another swallow of the firewhiskey made its way down his throat, as she sputtered.  
  
"I DO NOT PROV--" A quick look around as she realised how loud she'd gotten, and the seventh year slunk down in her seat."Idonotprovokeyou!" She whispered fiercely, and he chuckled.  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"Yah-huh."  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"Do to."  
  
"I DO NOT!"  
  
"Suuuuuure..." She clenched her hands at her sides, glaring at him. He wrinkled his nose cutely, and took another drink of the whiskey. The bottle was half empty now."Just say you do, and get it over with."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"AH-HAH!"  
  
"oh! You..you...ARGH!" She shot to her feet, and did the most logical thing she could think of. Walking around to where he was, she reach out, and grabbed his ear in her fist.  
  
Then twisted.  
  
He yelped.  
  
She grinned.  
  
He reach out, grabbing her around the waist with one arm.  
  
She lost her balance, and both of them, seeing as how he'd been balanced back on two legs of the chair, hit the floor of the three broomsticks.  
  
And became drenched in firewhiskey.  
  
Enraged brown eyes met surprised, yet sparkling with laughter green eyes.  
  
He beamed.  
  
She glared.  
  
He stuck out his tongue, and crossed his eyes.  
  
A giggle escaped her lips.  
  
He nodded his head. "I'm good!." He said confidently, and hermione shook her head, frizzy brown hair flying.  
  
"No, you're strange."  
  
"Well..whaddya expect? I'm the bloody-boy-who-lived."  
  
"..and annoyed." 'Mione tacked on, and Harry pretended he hadnt heard.  
  
"Well, are you two goin' ta get off the floor any time soon?" Came the voice of one of the waitresses, which spurred them both into action. Hermione lept to her feet, and Harry tried, but as soon as he was up... He was down again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
Finally, Hermione grabbed him around the middle as he managed to get back up, and held him upright as best she could. "We need to get you back to Hogwarts, harry."  
  
"I'll go if you do oooooonnnne thing.." He said, grinning drunkenly at her.  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Kiss ron."  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"HERMIONE!" He shouted back at her. She looked at him, shocked. "You know you cant get me up to the castle alone..so just...go ahead and agree."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Gotcha again!" Harry crowed, and Hermione "accidently" let loose of him.  
  
He hit the floor like a sack of potatos, and she grinned.  
  
"Oops.." She said unconvincingly.  
  
He chuckled, and lifted a hand, silently asking for help back up. "So.." He said, as soon as he was back up, his feet planted. "Gonna kiss him, or do I rent a room here for the night?"  
  
"You could get expelled!" She said, shocked."  
  
"Oh yeah, and we all know there's SO much chance of me living this year out anyways!" He shot back,and for the first time, she noticed that his words weren't slurring. He should have been drunk off his ass, and appeared to be..but as she looked at his eyes again, she noticed they werent even dilated.  
  
She didnt say anything, because, as much as she could, she understood. "Alright!"  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Alright, I can get a room down here?"  
  
"No...Alright as in alright, I'll kiss ron."  
  
He cackled. "On the lips?"  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Muscular arms crossed, green eyes stared at her.  
  
"Alright...on the lips."  
  
"SO....Do I get an invite-ation to the wedding?"  
  
For the second time that night, Harry Potter was slapped upside the head, and then drug out the door, and onto the path to Hogwarts.  
Fin? Fin! Fin?! ...mebbe?? -grin- 


	2. Dungeon Confrontation

**_ Yes, this is strange. Yes, I know this. And frankly, I like it. IF you dont like it, don't bother to review, cause your not only wasting your time, your well..actually you are only wasting your time, cause I dont give a firebolt! Muahaha! If you like it though, please do review ^_^_**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry peered over the couch's arm, with half-closed eyes, to see if his brown-haired friend was still awake. She wasnt. So he suppressed a cackle, stood up carefully, and then began to weave his way out of the common room, to the dormitory. "Project Confront the Greasy Git started" He murmured, looking around like he expected a team of secret agents to leap out and attack him at any time.  
  
As he entered the dormitory, he darted unsteadily from bed to bed, hiding behind curtains until he reach the four poster he called his own.   
  
"Invisibility cloak.." He whispered, digging through his trunk. When his fingers closed about the sily grey material, he gave a yelp of happiness, and pulled it out. "Check."  
  
Pulling it around him, he began searching again. "Marauders map..marauders map.." "oooh!" "Map!" He clutched it to his chest. "My precious..my map...all mine!"  
  
He flicked his wrist, and his wand slid into his palm.   
  
TICK! The point hit the map, and he declared in the utmost of serious voices. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Lines appeared, and then dots. It didnt take him long to find the potion master's whereabouts, and evil grin spread over his lips.  
  
"Excelllleeent"  
  
Resuming his pattern of darting, weaving, and hiding behind any and everything, he exited the dormitory, and darted down the steps.  
  
A quick pause, and a careful look assured him Hermione was still asleep,and after sliding his wand back in its wrist holder, he let himself cackle in amusement. All his inhibitions were gone, and he'd decided most assuredly that the potions master needed to be taken down a peg or two.  
  
He threw the cloak over his shoulders..not even bothering with a lamp..his wand was all he needed..he hurried out of the common room..cackling to himself as he ran..he'd get snape..he'd get him good.  
  
"Da da da dum, Dah da dah dum.." He hummed as he "slid" through the portrait hole, looking around secretively, and then down at the map. Mrs. Norris was just around the corner. He hadn't planned on anything, but the cat was annoying...Giggling, he walked nonchalantly to the corner, and then paused. His wand slid into his palm, and he slid the tip into view, pointing it at the ceiling and murmuring a nifty little sticking charm. Then..  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Mrs. Norris began to meow, but Harry ignored it, and continued floating her up until she was stuck, head-back-and tail to the ceiling.  
  
"Silencio"  
  
The cat shut up.  
  
He cackled, then peered at the map. Filch was coming. Another idea popped into his head._ /Oh..this is excellent.../_ He thought, and pointed his wand at his throat. "Quietus."  
  
Filch appeared around the corner, looking for his cat, and Harry began. Walking up to just out of arms reach, his voice, now a husky, eery whisper, floated through the corrider.  
  
"Filch and his kitty, sittin' in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes kittens, then comes filch, scratching his fleas!" Filch jumped, and glared about.  
  
Harry bit his lip to keep from giggling.  
  
"What filch...do you think no one knows..." He whispered, then breathed a silencing charm onto his feet, so he could walk without sound, and began to circle the caretaker. "We alll know about your "love" for Mrs. Norris." He laughed evily, aware that his voice sounded much different than normal, but not yet like any of the ghosts.  
  
Filch shook, and his hands shot out, clawing at the air. "Who is it? Who's there?!"  
  
"We're suprised Mrs. Norris can even walk...I mean, really..and oh..who are we?" He thought for a moment. "We're the echoes of children you've tortured..of the bad thoughts you've had..."  
  
The caretaker quivered, and his voice raised. "WHaddya mean? Who are you? Where's Mrs. Norris? Where's my little love?" He said frantically.  
  
Harry laughed evilly again.  
  
"She's..looking down at you from somewhere up above.." He came up behind him, and dropped his voice to not hardly even a whisper. "We'll always be here, always be watching you. It would be best if you go back to your chamber..or look for your precious cat...after all, if you tell anyone...well..they all know you're about half mad as it is..."  
  
Filch glared about, and then turned, almost running into harry, who quickly sidestepped. "Mrs. Norris.." He could hear Filch calling out as he ran down the hallways.."Where are you?"  
  
Harry lost it.  
  
Sinking down to the floor, he clapped his hands over his mouth, and laughed until tears were pouring down his cheeks and his sides were aching. That memory would be priceless later on.  
  
Finally, he collected himself, and rose to his feet. Making sure he was still covered by the cloak, he peered at the map again, and made his way swiftly to the dungeons.  
  
He slid up to the potion master's chambers..and paused.Then very carefully..knocked..he flattened himself behind a statue nearby. It wasnt long till he heard banging and some movements, then..."Coming..." and lower... "Albus, you'd better have a good excuse.." as the potions master made the doorway.  
  
Snape, aka Greasy Git, stared around the empty hallway.."What..in the ..name..of..a deatheater.." he frowned.  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
Snape peered for a moment more, and then turned, heading back into his office.  
  
Harry was right behind him.  
  
As snape sat back down, immediately immersing himself in work, Harry hid in the shadows, and removed the cloak, stuffing it down his pants, and securing some of it in the belt loops of the jeans he wore, and then, after stuffing the map down the back of his pants, he brought his wand to hand, and stepped into the light. "Hallo, Snivellus! Fancy seeing you here..."  
  
Snape looked up, and his eyes hardened, black fires burning in his eyes, but shock also showed. Was this james? How'd he have come back from the dead? The name "Snivellus" brought back old memories, and the greasy-haired potions master shuddered. Harry grinned.  
  
"Isn't this nice..Just the two of us. I think its time we had a li'l chat, Snivellus. About the damnable way you've treated me. Just because you were jealous of my dad.." Harry leaned against the wall lazily, wand still carefully pointed at Snape though.  
  
It took a moment for Harry's words to register to Snape, as he was still caught up in thinking that it was James that had come back. However, when it registered, rage filled him, and he swept to his feet, knocking back the chair he'd been sitting in. "Detention, potter!"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Nu-uh. Don't think so. You see...I'm sick and tired of being continually insulted and beat down by you. I can understand it to a poitn when you're around the slimy slytherins, but even when there's no need to be hateful towards me, you do anyways. Why is that, Snape?" He asked, straightening up.  
  
"Thats Professor!" Snape said, his voice silky and dangerous sounding. Harry just ignored it.  
  
"Again, why is that, Snape?"  
  
Snape just looked at him, wondering at the new belligerence that Potter showed. And then, it hit him, as his nose picked up the pungent smell of firewhiskey. "A student? Out of bed? Insulting a teacher? and drunk nonetheless..." He smiled delightedly. "Ah to finally see the precious goldenboy expelled.."  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Yeah, right. For one thing, if I'm expelled, then I'm bloody vunerable, and if I die, your whole world crumbles around you, so will you get me expelled? Hmm, lets think about this?? Not."  
  
Onyx eyes stared darkly at the boy-who-lived. "Don't push me, potter.." He spat the last name out.  
  
Ruffling his hair in much the way his father did, Harry stared back at Snape. "You've done nothing but Push me, Professor. So I think this is only fair." He took a breath, and strode towards the potion master, his eyes gleaming. Snape took a step back.  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"I'm supposedly so bloody powerful..I could do all sorts of things to you. You've fostered enough hate in me that even Crucio would be easy..." Memories of the time he'd tried to cast it on Bellatrix flashed through his mind, but he shoved it aside. It didnt matter right now. Revenge was the only thing that mattered. Revenge on Snape. "So...are you ready to accept your punishment?" His eyes grew dark. Power radiated from him. "You've done so much to me...I think that payback is most definitely due..." He brought up his wand.  
  
Leveled it between Snapes eyes.  
  
Severus swallowed, and Harry smirked.  
  
Then...  
  
"BOO!" Harry shouted.  
  
Severus Snape, hardened spy, and former death-eater...  
  
Fainted.   
_**I had no intention of doing anything beyond that one short little scene, but thanks to reviewers and my best friend, I decided that I'd give it another shot. Please review ^_^**_   
Fin? Fin! Fin?! ...mebbe?? -grin- 


	3. Drinking Partners, and the Truth Comes O...

**_ Yes, this is strange. Yes, I know this. And frankly, I like it. IF you dont like it, don't bother to review, cause your not only wasting your time, your well..actually you are only wasting your time, cause I dont give a firebolt! Muahaha! If you like it though, please do review ^_^_**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Severus is...going to be most displeased when he awakes, Harry." The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, spoke softly from directly behind the boy-who-lived. There was no censure in the voice, and as Harry whirled around, his hand to his heart, his other hand leveled at Dumbledore's chest, he could see no sign of anything but barely restrained amusement in his eyes. "Now, if you would?" Dumbledore indicated the wand, which Harry shame-facedly lowered.  
  
Harry shrugged off his words as he lowered his wand. "Darn greasy git h-"  
  
"Language, Harry."  
  
"Oh..right. 'Scuse the language. Bastard hates me anyways. Might as well give him a reason, eh?"  
  
Dumbledore's mustache twitched as he looked at his much beloved student. Harry cocked his head to the side and flashed Dumbledore a "You know you love me" grin.  
  
The old man actually snorted, and shook his head. "I suggest, for your safety, and Severus' sanity, that we adjourn from these quarters." His mustache twitched again. It was obvious he was fighting back laughter.   
  
"D'you think he'd try to hex me?" Harry cackled, and said as though scandalized. "Really! Hexing a student! That would look positively horrid!"   
  
"He IS suspected to be a supporter of Voldemort, in most peoples eyes, Harry."  
  
"oh..right." Harry coughed, and slipped his wand back in its wrist holster. "Your rooms then? Crumpets?"  
  
Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes locked on Harry's bright green ones, and for a long moment they simply stared at eachother. Finally, Dumbledore was the one to look away, and when he looked back, his face was composed into a mask of utter seriousness. "Crumpets, and some of that delightful fudge, I think. Perhaps some earl grey?" He arched a bushy white eyebrow, and Harry pretended to consider it as they left the dungeons.  
  
"Sounds delightful, ol' chap."  
  
"Its settled then."  
  
"Yep. Settled. Crumpets, Chocolate, and Tea."  
  
"You do realise its only a few hours till dawn?" Albus said in the gravest of voices, but his eyes still twinkled infernally.  
  
"Yes. Dreadful isnt it? We should both be in bed!" Harry responded, swerving slightly from side to side as he walked.  
  
"Simply." They exchanged another look, and two streams of delighted laughter echoed through the Hogwarts halls.  
~~~~~Inside the Headmasters Office, 20 minutes later.~~~~~~  
"Your Godfather, Sirius, got up to some quite memorable pranks on his own. Ones I believe the Mauraders had no doing in." The older man leaned back in his chair as he sipped from his tea.   
  
"Oh? Any that come to mind?"   
  
Many did, but Dumbledore sifted through them, to find one particularly amusing one. It happened across his mind almost immediately, and he grinned. It was a simple trick, but the memory still occassionally brought tears of laughter to his eyes. "I'm not sure exactly what the potion was...but Snuffles snuck down to the kitchen before breakfast one day, and put a excessive flatulence draught in all the school's pumpkin juice. And then..." Harry's eyes had grown wide at the thought, and giggles pealed from him. "He hexed all the silverware. Put a politeness charm on it." Another sip of his tea, and the cup was sat down on the headmasters desk. "Well, you can just imagine what that was like. We had to call off classes halfway through the day." Chuckles escaped him again. "You see, the noise was...something we could deal with. But...I believe the muggles have a term called "Silent but deadly."? That sent harry over the edge, and he nearly fell off the edge of the chair laughing.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes grew serious as he watched Harry recover from his latest laughing fit. It was good to see the boy enjoying himself. Harry needed to keep his spirits up. "I know you're not drunk, Harry."  
  
The seventh year went stiff, and he sat up slowly, looking to the headmaster. For a moment he seemed to be searching for something to say, and then finally, his lips quirked.  
  
Dumbledore waited. He was sure, after witnessing Harry's trick with Severus, that this would probably be most entertaining.  
  
"Why professor! A hogwarts STUDENT get drunk? And not even on a Hogsmeade weekend?!" He shot to his feet, reaching out a hand to keep his balance. "Of COURSE i'm not drunk..."  
  
_/wait for it.../_ Dumbledore thought to himself, biting on his lower lip to keep from grinning.  
  
"I just had a little too much to drink!" The cheeky grin that followed sent Dumbledore into peals of laughter, which Harry joined after plopping back down in the chair.  
  
It wasnt much longer before Dumbledore felt the late night catching up to him, and he looked over at Harry, who'd dropped all pretenses of being drunk at the Headmasters final solemn look.  
  
"This was an enjoyable experience, Harry, but one that should NOT be repeated...while you are under the influence of any alcohol you may or may not have imbibed. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry merely nodded.  
  
"I should punish you, but I think that Severus will do more than enough of that come your next potions class."  
  
The raven-haired boy groaned, finally letting himself think ahead. He shoved it aside and seeing the signs of tiredness in his drinking partner, only if it was Earl Grey, he rose to his feet, and bade the headmaster a fond goodnight.  
  
Dumbledore returned it warmly, and closed his eyes, intending to take a short nap. However, that was postponed a moment longer by a quiet...   
  
"Headmaster? Are you sure you dont know what Draught it was that Sirius used?"   
  
The question made the older man frown, and after he thought for a moment, he reluctantly shook his head. "But I do remember seeing Sirius with a book, 103 Humour Potions, about a week before it...Why?"   
  
The only answer was a soft chuckle, and the soft Snick of the door as it latched.   
_**I had no intention of doing anything beyond that one short little scene, but thanks to reviewers and my best friend, I decided that I'd give it another shot. Please review ^_^**_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin? Fin! Fin?! ...mebbe?? -grin- 


End file.
